Once bitten--twice shy
by it'ssamnotsammy
Summary: Sam's been at Stanford for nine months. His friend Brady takes Sam home with him to spend Spring break. Dean and John have been hunting none stop for nine months-recently, they've been tracking a nest of vampires. Their paths are about to cross...will it be a happy reunion? Limp defiant Sam Angsty Protective Dean ?John? T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

_For Katy M VT:_ _Here's a prompt if you're interested. Pre-series, Stanford era. Sam goes home with a friend for spring break, Christmas, summer, whatever, it doesn't really matter. Dean and John are hunting vampires. Sam and his friend are at a bar. Dean and John walk in looking for the vamps. Sam's there with his friends. John, who actually wants to make amends, ends up yelling. Sam storms out of the bar and the vampires happen to be around and can smell that Sam is related to the hunters after them and grab him. The rest is up to you._

_A/N: I really enjoyed this idea so much that I couldn't write it in a one shot so it's going to be a multi-chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated and I hope I keep the boys true to form. I know that they didn't encounter vampires on the show until the Dead Man's Blood episode but for the sake of this story we're gonna lie and say that they did…that being said—on with the story…_

**Once bitten—twice shy**

_^If you walk out that door…don't you ever come back-John Winchester^_

Palo Alto, California

Sam had a hard time fitting in when he first got to Stanford, it was easy to see that most of the students were from well off families and he stood out like a sore thumb. Life in the dorms was hell; especially when it looked like high school was gonna repeat itself. There were two groups of people: those who took pity on the new kid and then those who saw fresh meat. Within the first two months, Sam met someone who wasn't a member of either group—Brady.

Brady reminded Sam that there were still good people in the world, people like Bobby Singer and Pastor Jim Murphy that went out of their way to help others. During their third month of association, Brady asked Sam to room with him because as Brady put it "I have an apartment with two bedrooms and man, I can really use help with the rent." The fact was that Brady owned his apartment and he couldn't stand to see the kid get picked on and look so lonely—he just knew that "Kansas" (nickname for Sam) wouldn't take charity, so he had to come up with something. Brady would just take Sam's money and put it into a savings account for the kid on the sly because there was just something about the kid that made you want to take care of him.

Brady didn't really know the story about Sam's family because Sam had been tight lipped when it came to that subject; he only knew that Sam's father had threw him out when he learned about Sam's full ride to Stanford and cut all ties with the kid. Brady was steamed when he found out that Sam had stayed on campus during the Christmas holidays, instead of visiting family friends like he said he was going to, so Brady was bound and determined that Sam go home with him for Spring break and he wasn't taking "No" for an answer.

The air was crisp when Brady and Sam set out for Brady's hometown of Chester, Nevada.

Deerfield, Arizona

It was too early to be getting up if you asked Dean Winchester besides he had spent the better part of the night crouching out in the woods waiting for the monster of the week to show. Waiting used to not bother him so much when his little bro…_**not**__**going**__**there**_**, **_**Dean**_. He grumped and pulled himself up in his bed and shot a glare at his father—the man was just too chipper for Dean, must be he found another hunt. It hasn't been a barrel of monkeys living with his dad for the last nine months—it's been hunt after hunt after hunt with no stopping in between and Dean's running on fumes. Dean enjoys hunting but enough is enough already they both need a break and his dad has been going full speed ever since…_**argh,**_ _**stop**_ _**it**_ _**Dean**_, _**don't**_ _**do**_ _**this**_ _**to**_ _**yourself—the**_ _**kid**_ _**made**_ _**his**_ _**choice**_ _**and**_ _**it**_ _**wasn't**_ _**you**_. John narrows his eyes at his oldest, "Get up Dean, breakfast in twenty. I tracked the vamps over the state line—they're in Nevada now. Time's a wastin' boy."

_**Oh yeah, the vampires—can't forget them…we've only been tracking them for what two months now and they always seem to be two steps ahead of us…yeah, my idea of fun Dad…Not!**_ Dean grumbles to himself as he heads into the shower.

With Dean out of the room, John has time to himself which means his thoughts aren't centered and they have time to dwell on mistakes…_**Sam.**_ _**I**_ _**shouldn't**_ _**have**_ _**pushed**_ _**him**_ _**so**_ _**hard—Dean**_ _**tried**_ _**to**_ _**tell**_ _**me**_ _**but**_ _**I**_ _**wouldn't**_ _**listen**_ _**and**_ _**now**_ _**my**_ _**youngest**_ _**is**_ _**out**_ _**there**_ _**unprotected**_ _**and**_ _**if**_…_**not**_ _**if**_…_**when**_ _**that**_ _**thing**_ _**comes**_ _**back**_, _**I**_ _**won't**_ _**be**_ _**there**_ _**to**_ _**protect**_ _**him. Betcha real proud of me now, huh…Mary?**_ Dean coming back into the room dressed and ready to go pulls John back from his thoughts. John is already heading out the door before Dean can say a single word so he just sighs and rolls his eyes at him heading out the door too. With breakfast salted and burned, they start the drive to Nevada.

Somewhere between Palo Alto and Chester

Brady looks over at his traveling companion and chuckles, Sam's head is resting on the window and he looks asleep…thinking of something devious to do, Brady starts to move his hand towards Sam. A growled, "I wouldn't do it…if I were you" stops him dead in his tracks and Sam cracks his eyes open and smirks, "I'm not really asleep". Brady has the good sense to look chagrinned as he replies, "Do what? I wasn't doing anything. Sam, you need to lighten up…relax. And that is just what you're gonna do for the next few weeks." Sam makes to interrupt him but Brady cuts him off, "Ah Ah, I mean it Sam. All you ever do is study and go to class. You need to let loose every once in a while…it's not gonna kill you". Damn, Brady sounds so much like Dean right now that anything Sam was gonna say negative to him just goes right out the window and Sam gives his friend a dimpled grin, "Thanks Brady".

Sam misses Dean so much—he's thought of calling him several times in the last nine months but the fear that Dean's still angry with him stayed his hand. If Sam admits it he misses dad too. They both said things that night that hurt the other and Sam is man enough to admit that he didn't mean half of the things he said and he forgave his dad of the things that he said too…even though Sam's pretty sure his dad meant everything that he said that night. Maybe he will relax, like Brady said, because he deserves it. So when Brady starts to chant Spring break…spring break—Sam joins him until the car is filled with laughter.

Tbc

_A/N: Reviews are welcome and I promise to update Newton's Apple part Deux in the next few days. This story will be updated every Thursday. Thanks guys for helping me get over my writer's block._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Do you see what I am trying to do with the character of Brady? Remember when he and Sam had that conversation in The Devil You Know episode? It just seemed like there was a lot of history there…he even said that Brady introduced him to Jess. I just wanted to come close to why Sam would feel so betrayed and look so hurt…when he found out that Brady had been possessed and that demon had killed the real Brady and ultimately did Azazel's dirty work by killing Jess._

Brady's home

"Dude, this is where you live?" Sam shakes his head in awe. The house is enormous…is it even a house…maybe mansion would be a more accurate term. Brady rolls his eyes at his young companion; it is just a two story house with attached garage and a deck out back, well-manicured lawn and a modest guest house. "Jeez, Winchester, you don't get out much do ya?" jibes Brady as he swats the back of Sam's head earning him a glare from the kid. "We moved around a lot when I was a kid…never had a chance to put down roots" Sam tells him and something tugs in Brady's chest. Sam reminds him of a Saint Bernard he had growing up…well, minus the slobber; sad soulful eyes and loyal to a fault. Makes Brady wonder how anybody could just throw this kid away. He's gonna make sure that Sam has fun these next few weeks or die trying.

"Hey Kansas, maybe we can take the boat on the lake this evening. What do you think?" Brady asks. "There's a lake too…what kinda boat?" Sam questions sounding in awe again. "Yes, there's a lake and it's a boat…Sam…it floats what do I care what kind it is" Brady answers. That sounds like something Dean would say and suddenly Sam's trying not to be all melancholy about things…maybe he's just tired from the drive…yeah, that's it.

Motel 6

"Room 11" John's gruff voice carries over the parking lot and Dean's leaving his post of leaning against the Impala moving to the trunk to get his bag. He shuts the trunk and follows his dad into the room. "Claim a bed son" John tells him and Dean's mind goes back to when John didn't used to ask that question. Back to when John just by force of habit took the bed closest to the door…he and…**Sam** _**taking**_ _**the**_ _**other**_, _**damn**_ _**it**_. Dean tenses and if John sees it he doesn't let on. John's already pulling out the research and his journal and his police scanner—with vamps in the vicinity there's sure to be a call, they just have to wait.

"We'll hit the local bar tonight and bait some hooks…see if we get a bite" John tosses out…tension is thick in the room and John tries to alleviate it…he knows it's just past May and if his thoughts are dwelling on his youngest, how much more are Dean's? "Oh, good one Dad" Dean smirks at his father as he plops down on his bed and puts his arms behind his head.

The vampires that John and Dean have been tracking have taken up residence in an old barn surrounded by acres of abandoned farm land. The group of six males and three females are haggard, they have been on the run for months now because of the hunters, no time to rest properly or let alone feed. They have decided that they are no longer going to run but go on the offensive—those hunters will wish they had never stumbled upon them. They know they are in the area, they have their scent already, the hunters have gotten lucky and killed two members of their nest—this relentless chase ends **now** and if the alpha male and female can exact revenge for the death of their children—make no mistake, they will take it!

"Typical hunters, the older one seeing only in black and white and the younger one so cocksure of himself and swaggering around like a peacock—take them down a peg or two" the alpha male grits out from clenched teeth. His mate agreeing with him by baring all her teeth, pushed too far these vampires believe it is time to push back.

At the Lake

Sam is really starting to enjoy himself and the thought catches him completely off guard. He's starting to relax a little and Brady really is trying to make him feel at home. Sam can't say that he's not used to someone putting forth the effort to make him feel happy because Dean always tried to do just that even with all the moving around they did growing up. Dean…Dean always tried to make sure Sam's needs were met and he always refereed the arguments between him and Dad—except for the one about Sam's going to Stanford and that's the one that Sam really wished he had had his brother's support on. But no, what does Dean do—he sides with their father, the onetime Sam really needed him and Sam was left with the question 'why'. Did Dean agree with Dad's "You walk out that door…don't you ever come back"? That's why Sam hasn't talked to his brother in almost a year—fear…fears that he did agree with it.

Brady walks up and hands Sam a beer bringing his young friend from his thoughts, "Come on Sam…lighten up. Nothing can be worth that scowl you're sporting." Sam shakes his head and gives Brady a genuine smile, "Sorry man, it's just with all this down time…my mind tends to go into overdrive and I tend to dwell on things as a default." Brady shoots Sam a smirk and tells him something about "idle hands being the devil's workshop" and all that jazz, promising to remedy that with "a game of pool and a few drinks and maybe some action" at his favorite hangout tonight. Sam just throws his head back and lets out an honest to god laugh.

Motel 6

John is sitting at the small table in the room and he's slowly going blind…he's read the same line like twenty times and the letters are starting to blur together. Dean's soft snoring is all the background noise in the room and John finds himself left alone with his thoughts again. His boys are so close to one another and John knows he screwed up when Sam told him of his plans for Stanford by telling the boy if he left not to come back. He knew the second he said it that it was the wrong thing to say and he expected Dean to clock him one for saying it but when Dean turned on Sam and told him he couldn't go…John went into shock. Dean's reasons were probably not the same as John's for saying no but John has never asked Dean and dealing with feelings was something that they did not do in this family—no, that had been Sam's department. Sam…god, John just wanted to tell his boy that he was proud of him and that he didn't mean what he said about cutting the boy out of the family—their family was already small enough as it was. He wanted to tell Sam about Bobby Singer pulling a shotgun on him because of John's asinine handling of the situation and telling John that he was no longer welcome at Singer Salvage (that didn't include John's sons. John was no idiot). He just wanted to see his boy again in the same room instead of from across a crowded campus. Yeah, he still hadn't told Dean about that…impromptu visit…just to see if Sam was protecting himself.

Looking at his watch, John clears his throat trying to dispel the emotion before he speaks, "Dean…time to get up, son. It's about that time. I'm gonna take a shower." Dean rouses from his sleep and makes his way to the kitchenette to get a cup of coffee, waiting for John to finish in the bathroom—so he can splash some water on his face cause you can't mess with perfection and he catches himself waiting for Sammy's snide remark about Dean being a narcissist or having delusions of grandeur and if Dean's chest gets a little tight—sue him.

Tbc

_Review please._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I really hope you guys are enjoying this fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Last night's episode was great…I love Felicia Day. I hate to see Sam so sick and I really feel for Dean…I'm a big sis, so I know where he's coming from. Can't wait for season 9 to start…so on with our story_

On the way to the bar, Brady chances a glance at Sam, who is sitting in the passenger seat looking lost in his thoughts again. He really feels for the kid, Sam's what you call a thinker…Brady's what you call a doer and doers help thinkers out by setting them into motion. Yep, a few drinks and maybe some soft company is just what the kid needs.

Pulling to a stop in the bar's parking lot, Sam and Brady get out of the car and make their way into the bar. Spying an empty pool table in the back, Brady ushers Sam through the small Friday night crowd towards it. It doesn't take long for the six foot four giant to start attracting attention, seems Brady is going to be playing the role of wingman tonight instead of Sam. They claim the table and rack up the balls…eager to start their game.

John and Dean ride silently in the Impala, John deciding that they only needed one vehicle tonight and Dean sulking in the passenger seat because the senior man always drives and that rule has caused John much glee over the years. They pull up to the bar and park. John and Dean walk the perimeter of the joint because a good hunter always knows where all the exits are and where all the shadowy hiding places lay. Content that they have sufficiently mapped out the surrounding area, they enter the bar. The joint is hopping…well, not too crowded…but it will make it harder to spot vamps. They claim a table in the corner and order two beers. John scanning the crowd and just about to tell Dean to get up and scout around when he spies a very familiar mop of brown hair…no, it can't be…he's supposed to be at Stanford John thinks and any thoughts of apologizing to his boy go right out the window. Sam has once again put himself in danger by being here and John's anger rises. Dean has noticed his father's slack jawed appearance and directs his gaze in the same direction and his eyes go wide at what he sees…**Sammy**!

Sam feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he knows that someone…or something is watching him and he silently wonders how he can take care of things without Brady catching on and the only weapon he has on him is the brass knuckled knife that Caleb gave him for his seventeenth birthday in an ankle sheath…not gonna be to useful but at least it's something. Sam slowly turns in the direction that he feels the threat coming from and is completely unprepared for the sight that greets him…**his father and his brother**! Brady senses Sam's unease but before he can ask what's wrong, Sam's being set upon by a rather large man and a younger man standing in the background almost like he's a soldier and the older guy is his commander. Sam looks like a deer caught in the headlights and Brady finds himself wanting to step between Sam and this other man but something halts his movement at the man's words.

"Sam, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school? That's why you run out on us…isn't it? John snorts in thinly veiled anger. Dean winces at his father's choice of words knowing they will cut Sammy deep, but he is curious himself why Sam is here.

Sam seems to be in shock and for a minute Brady doesn't think Sam will respond, until Sam speaks in that quiet tone of his that Brady has heard only once since he met the kid. "I didn't run out on you…you told me to leave and never come back. I don't have to tell you why I'm here because when you said that to me…you lost the right to know" and with that Sam turns away from the big man and starts to walk away.

A restraining hand in placed on his shoulder and an iron grip spins him around, "You will show me some respect, boy…I am still your daddy and I can kick your ass…don't you forget it" To Sam's credit, he does shrink back and he stands his ground but Brady's had enough of this shit and he's on the move now and so is Dean. "You leave him alone" and "Dad, stop it" they say at the same time as they put themselves between the two. John's grip is broken by Brady and he pushes Sam behind him in an act of protection—Dean pushes his father back, physically holding him in an act of restraint. Sensing that his dad is subdued for now, Dean turns to look at his little brother that he hasn't seen in almost a year. Sam's eyes are filled with sorrow, shame, anger and maybe even a little defiance and it breaks Dean's heart—he wants to say something but the words just won't come. Sam sighs and shakes his head…taking his brother's silence for something else…and bolts. He's gone so fast that Brady doesn't have time to react and it suddenly dawns on Brady who these two are…**the ones who threw Sam Winchester away**! Brady is beyond pissed and he tears into the two letting them have it with both barrels. By the time Brady is done with his dressing down, Dean thinks he might like this guy…he clearly has Sammy's back and anybody that would launch himself in front of John Winchester and not back down has Dean's respect, even if his facts are wrong.

Sam stumbles when he makes it to the parking lot; his eyes are filled with tears that he would not let his father or brother have the satisfaction of seeing. Then, he spots her…the shiny black muscle car standing out…even in the darkest of nights and Sam moves to her placing his hands on the roof of passenger side of the car…**home, maybe even mom substitute**…she's always kept Sam safe and even rocked him to sleep from time to time and Sam misses her—but he'll never tell Dean that (his brother's already got an unhealthy attachment where this car is concerned).

"If you two can manage not to kill each other…I'm gonna go out and bring my little brother back in here—he's had enough time to wallow" Dean states as he makes his way to the door.

Sam's in the midst of trying to clear his head and go back inside the bar and show his dad that he is not a kid anymore—so he misses the sound of someone coming up behind him and then everything goes black…

Tbc

_Uh—oh, cliff hanger…reviews are slices of pie!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: To everyone who reviewed faved or followed thank you guys. I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the story. Last night's episode was great! Sam is amazing—when he put that gun flush to his chest and said to pull the trigger—OMG! And he seems to think that the trials are purifying him—I hope they are. They need to right that wrong. Dean was a perfect big brother again! I missed that—I like when he's all big brotherly. Metatron sounds like a name for a transformer doesn't it? Let me just tell you guys that there are swear words in this chapter…nothing too bad but it is SPN so you know. Now on with our story…_

Dean pushes through the bar exit, his eyes scanning the parking lot for upset little brothers, "Yo Sam…where you sulking at, bitch?" He knows he probably shouldn't be razing Sam from the look on Sam's face earlier, he took Dean's silence the wrong way and Dean didn't mean for that to happen. He was just so shocked to see Sam there. Dean jogs up to the Impala wondering where his little brother has run off to, "Sammy?" he calls out.

A familiar scent fills Dean's nose—Sam was just here leaning against the Impala but where's he at now, the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and Dean slowly scans the parking lot again still no hint of little brother. "Way to show you're all grown up, Sam…sulking and being a little bitch" Dean calls out into the night, angry now that he didn't find his little brother where he thought he would be. Dean turns and heads back towards the bar…_if_ _his_ _little_ _brother_ _wants_ _to_ _act_ _like_ _that_ _he_ _can_ _find_ _his_ _own_ _way_ _back_ _in_.

Something stops Dean in his tracks; he stoops down and reaches a shaking finger out to the dirt parking lot…blood…a trail of drops, leading away from the Impala. Dean chokes back the bile rising in his throat at the thought that this is Sam's blood…his brother's blood! Dean runs full tilt back into the bar, staggering into John who is standing at the counter. The only thing that keeps Dean upright is John's grip on the boy, taking in Dean's appearance and his decidedly lack of Sam, John knows something's wrong. He shakes his son and gruffs out, "Dean. Report. Now."

Dean eyes Brady, who is now zeroed in on his presence and shoots a look at his father silently asking for some privacy. John gives a subtle nod and launches into subterfuge (a hunter's best friend). "Look, enough of this bullshit…if my boy gets the balls to come back in here," John lifts his whiskey and takes the shot down in one go while Dean inwardly cringes at his dad's choice of words (they both know that Sam is **not** a coward), "tell him that we're staying at the Motel 6. Come on, Dean…let's go."

Brady looks like he wants to flatten John Winchester, "Yeah asshole, I'll tell him. No wonder Sam wanted to get out from under you…I've only known you for five minutes and I can't stand you!" Brady seethes. Then he looks right at Dean and says, "I never heard him say one bad thing about you…you're his brother…shouldn't you have his back?" with that Brady turns away from the both of them and Dean thinks it would have been better if the guy had just punched them both because it sure felt like he just did.

John pushes Dean through the exit. He's had about enough of the young college punk that his youngest has befriended and as soon as they're outside, John again orders Dean to tell him "what's wrong?" Dean gestures him towards the Impala and then points down. John then kneels down and inspects the blood trail for himself, looking to where it ends at the edge of the parking lot. "Dammit Sam…what have you got yourself into this time…you shouldn't even be here…" John stops his train of thought, immediately aware of his oldest son's glare. "We're going back to the motel. Do you think you can track Sam's GPS thingy on his phone?"

Dean answers as he's getting into the Impala, "Yeah, if he's got his phone on and the GPS is still activated" smirks Dean—his dad's not the only one who made an impromptu visit to Stanford. John turns wide eyes on his oldest…_why_ _the_ _sneaky_ _little_ _shit_ he thinks.

*Sam*

Sam's aware of two things when he comes to. One—his head hurts like a mother and two—he's in deep shit. Sam struggles to right himself immediately wishing he hadn't because the motion causes the pain in his head to ratchet up. He squints trying to see where he is and that's a bad idea too…_Come on Sam—get with it—your life depends on it. Oh god…Dean…Dad—where's Dean and Dad…wait! No…not on a hunt…was at a bar…with Brady…Dad and Dean showed up…then __**Bam**__…lights out…Brady…is Brady ok…_Sam's mind reels. He startles when a light comes on the action causing his stomach to rebel and he tries without success to hold back the moan that escapes. He's aware of people now when someone jerks him upright and not very gently either.

Someone else is speaking now, "Who are you, boy? Hunter?" Sam shakes his head in the negative and regrets the motion seconds later. The person holding him up tightens his grip exponentially and Sam gasps out, "No…I'm not." "Then, you must be family…are you family, boy?" the same person speaks as before and Sam lowers his head, refusing to answer. He's aware of at least seven people now—if they're people at all. The guy speaking must be the leader. Sam's gonna try to talk his way out of this…"please, can I have some water?" The one holding him pulls his head back, roughly, and pours water down his throat—gagging him and drenching him with it too…well, nix that idea.

The one that has been speaking to him approaches him and pulls Sam's arm out to him. Sam fears the worst and tries to pull out of his grip but it is a useless endeavor. Whatever these things are…they're strong. Amongst Sam's whimpers (he's not gonna lie…he's scared) the man/thing removes the black cord bracelet from Sam's wrist and hands it to another, "Take this to the hunters…to let them know that we have one of their own" he orders. "Wait!" a female says and steps up to Sam, digging her nail into Sam's outstretched arm, causing Sam to yell out in pain. Drawing blood, she then takes her hand and covers the bracelet with it, "Give them something to worry about" she snarls and then bares her teeth—all one million of them (well, it's a lot…ok). Sam's mind screams…_**VAMPIRES**__…he takes back what he thought earlier…he's not in deep shit…he's under it!_

$Motel$

Dean's just finishing up with the laptop and locating Sam's phone—hopefully he still has it on him when there's a knock on the room door. John and Dean eye one another and both draw their weapons. John, who is closer to the door, wrenches it open only to find no one there. Cautiously, he steps out and scans the area—nothing—turning around and facing the room door again, he spots blood and his heart stops when he sees it—Sam's black bracelet laying in the middle of it. Both men know instantly who has their Sammy.

"Sam…Sammy…they've got my boy" John stutters out as he picks up the bracelet. Dean's knees buckle and he drops like a ton of bricks in front of his dad, reaching out and clutching his dad (in a rare show of emotion)…"those sonsabitches got my brother!"

#Brady#

Brady has waited in the bar parking lot for hours waiting for Sam to show up. Let it not be said that Brady does not have the patience of a saint…then, as if it were a V8 moment (smacks forehead) Brady takes out his cell and shoots off a text message to Sam asking him where he is. Two minutes later, Brady gets a text message back from the younger man—telling him not to be mad but that Sam had to get out of there. He just couldn't face his family right then and that he was hitching back to campus. Brady is fuming! He's gonna rip into the kid for worrying him like this but he guesses he can understand where Sam is coming from. Especially, after meeting the kid's father!

Brady goes back to his house. He's gonna sleep and then he's gonna pack up his stuff and Sam's and head back to campus—guess this break is a bust.

*Sam*

Everyone stills when a chirping can be heard in the barn and Sam winces when he knows it's his cell phone. Two of them descend on him, searching, finding his phone and removing it from his person. Sam visibly gulps when the leader comes towards him again holding up Sam's phone, "Who is this Brady?"

"He's my…friend" Sam begrudgingly offers up. "Tell him—you left this place—if you want to save his life" the creature orders. Sam takes his phone through the bars of the cage they now have him in and types a message to Brady.

**Brady, man lisn, sorry had 2 leave. Can't face family now. Hitchn back to campus. Cya la8tr. Sam**

While he still has his phone, he quickly shoots off a text to his brother** 911 Vampires** closing his phone before the creature snatches it back from him. "Take the phone and leave it at the back of the bar along with the boy's jacket" he orders , "We can't make this too easy for them…now can we?" he smirks. Sam pales at this, if his dad and Dean are tracking his phone they won't be able to find him (yeah, he knows Dean was in his dorm…he'd know that scent anywhere). Question is—when are these things gonna need to feed? Sam's silent query is about to be answered judging by the look on the female who is now moving toward his cage—she's the same one that dug into his arm earlier. It couldn't be any more macabre if she licked her lips at him.

"Hey, I'm not on the menu lady!" Sam says defiantly (channeling big brother it seems). "I beg to differ, little one" she states calmly. "Who you calling little, bitch?" Sam calls out (ok…Dean voice can shut up now). "You child" as she has the two that searched him earlier bring him out of the cage and hold him. She bares her teeth and sinks them into Sam's fore arm. Sam winces in pain and wonders if this is the last thing he will see—as she abruptly stops and screams…

Tbc

_A/N: What's gonna happen next? Review please so want to know what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Last night's episode…I got one word…IDJITS! Why did they leave demon chick alone to take Crowley's call—BALLS! And something doesn't set right with Castiel and Metatron…something smells fishy there. Poor Sarah…poor Sam—hex bag in the phone, it's the last place you ever look and the way the episode ended on a question being asked? It's like fanfic. I can understand why Dean's had it with Cas, it's not what he's done—so much—as it's that he didn't trust Dean. No matter what happens between the brothers—Sam has never not trusted Dean—even when Dean has not trusted Sam. Cas was scary when he went in search of things to appease Dean—toilet paper, come on—__**YOU MUST HAVE PIE!**__ OMG! Next week's episode might just push me over the edge—if season 9 is as good as the last few episodes this season have been, dude, I can't wait! _

_Ok, enough with my ranting and raving…on with the story…two chapters worth._

"Tainted…his blood is tainted! This boy has been marked, my love!" She recoils from Sam as if she had been burnt. Sam's dazed, clearly concussed mind tries to process what she's saying…he's tainted, marked...what does that mean? "There are other ways to make him suffer, my dear…all still very deadly" the lead vamp coos at his mate. "What did these…hunters do…to make you so an…gry?" Sam gasps out as a wave of pain assaults his head. "They killed two of our children" he responds. Sam's still trying to downplay his familial connection to his dad and Dean because his info on vamps is spotty, they've never hunted one as far as he knows (he doesn't know anything about vampires and the importance of scent to them), "Yeah, guess…that would do…it" he snarks. They leave Sam alone in the dark for a while.

$Dean and John$

John and Dean are in the Impala now waiting for the laptop to triangulate Sam's position when a buzzing sound breaks the silence; Dean frantically searches for his phone and pulls it out—it's a text message from Sam: **911 VAMPIRES**. Dean relays the message to his dad and is silently cheering to himself that Sam managed to send a message to them and then, his heart skips a beat, Sammy was warning them too. Sammy doesn't know that they were on a hunt…he doesn't know that they were hunting vampires—had been hunting them for two months! Now Sam…his Sammy was at their mercy and Dean doesn't count on them having much in the way of mercy.

As if John can sense Dean's inner turmoil, he gruffs out "We'll find him, Dean." "We better…I can't let him down again. Seems like that's all I've been doing lately" Dean states as he turns his attention back to the laptop. "There…got him!" he shouts and he tells John where to turn. Maybe luck is on their side this time.

The vampire leaves the phone and the boy's jacket behind the bar as he was instructed but then he decides to hide in the tree line—he wants to see the hunters' reaction to not finding the boy—he feels it will be a good one and he wants to report it to his leader. He doesn't have long to wait, the black muscle car pulls into the parking lot…this was his first mistake.

"This can't be right, Dean. If he was still here, we would have found him!" John rants as he runs a hand through his hair, "Call his phone, now, Dean!" Dean hits Sam's number and listens. They follow the sound around to the back of the building. Dean reaches down and lifts Sam's jacket, he locates Sam's phone and turns it off. His eyes are shiny when he turns to face his dad and says, "Something's not right here…Sammy sent me a text from this phone…he had to have had it on him."

"Son, see if he sent anymore messages from it…say in the last few hours" orders John. Dean does what he's told and finds the text that Sam sent to Brady only seconds before the one he sent to Dean. After listening to Dean read the message out loud, John turns away from him scanning the tree line, on the outside John appears tough as nails but on the inside he's falling apart—_I've got to find Sammy…I've got so much to make up for _he thinks. Two seconds later John is lifting his crossbow and sighting it—milliseconds later he hits his target!

*Sam*

Sam slowly opens his eyes that he wasn't aware of closing, he's still in the dark of the barn. If he could get out of the cage, he could get away but he doesn't have anything to pick the lock with. This is just a reminder of why Sam wanted to get away from hunting—it's not safe! Sam has never met an old hunter, Bobby and Jim are roughly his dad's age and be mad at him all you want—Sam Winchester wants safe! Sam already knows that he's not normal…how many kids can say that their mom died on their nursery ceiling…not many he'll bet. He's miserable and he's wet and he just needs to **stop whining already**…_get a grip, Sam._

The lights come back on and it takes a few seconds for Sam's eyes to adjust. The sudden whimpering alerts him to the fact that his cage is about to get a lot smaller. The fangs have several 'civvies' in tow and are dragging them into the cage. "Thought you could use some company, boy. Yes…no…maybe?" one of them says trying for sarcasm and coming up short. Sam remains silent. This causes the vampire that said it to laugh. After they deposit the people in the cage, they turn out the light and leave again. As it grows quiet once more, the theories and the speculations begin…who are they…what do they want…are they kidnappers…are they a cult…if they get what they want will they let them go? Sam's filled with a sudden rage that he can't explain…maybe it's the two females crying or the apparent cowardice of the two men with them or the pain in Sam's head threatening to explode it…that makes Sam seethe out, "You're either one of two things…food or replacements! They're vampires…**they don't care what YOU WANT!**"

After he blurts it out, Sam is immediately sorry for what he said and he apologizes quickly, "I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to be so harsh." "Are you ok, kid?" one of the men asks. "I'm not as bad as I could be" Sam answers, "Look, does anyone have anything small that I could pick this lock with…a paperclip…an earring maybe?" "I have earrings" the younger of the two females offers up and Sam gives her a mega-watt smile that makes her go weak in the knees, as he acknowledges his relief with this turn of events, "Yes!"

She hands them over and Sam makes quick work of straightening them out, he staggers as he stands to move over to the lock. He tries to keep his head still so his vision doesn't swim, biting on his tongue as he works the lock—it's been awhile since Sam's picked a lock and he's grateful for the lack of questions about the certain skill set. A minute or two later, the tumblers align with a resounding 'click' and Sam lets out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. Sam steps out of the cage and turns to tell the others to wait until he knows the coast is clear when the lights come back on and Sam knows he's in trouble. He doesn't know how to kill these 'things' and even if he did—he doesn't have any weapons…Sam wonders in that moment where his family is.

The same two vampires that held him earlier are on him now and it doesn't matter how well Sam can fight or how smart he is—they're too strong…too fast. They proceed to beat him half to death, while the others in the cage scream out in their own fear. Sam is a broken, bloody mess on the floor of the barn as the two vampires drag him to his feet and hold him in front of their leader. He's barely conscious when the lead vampire asks him question something about 'death of a thousand sticks' and Sam's not sure but he doesn't think he'll like it.

The leader goes on to say, "It's a very unpleasant way to die…to bleed out so slowly…agonizing really…to feel your life force ebbing away and not be able to stop it. We may not be able to feed off you but we can bleed you dry, boy and I have no interest in turning you…a hunter…this gift is too great to be squandered on something as vile as you." Sam registers excruciating pain all over his body (he's using this blade-like thing to stick into Sam) as the vampire keeps talking, "Don't worry, you'll live to see your family once more before you 'all' die and that's more consideration than they gave my children."

Sam crumples to the floor, gasping in pain as he feels his energy start to wane, "Jeez…you…really….love to hear your…self-talk, don't you? My family will…kill you…all!" The vampire simply smirks at Sam and then, without warning, they drag the victims from the cage and feed—draining them one by one amidst Sam's cries of outrage as he struggles in vain to get to his feet and save someone…anyone. With all the others dead, Sam is left on his own again…guess they don't think Sam can escape now, he's beaten and bleeding…not much of a threat—not that he ever was.

He pulls himself to one of the bodies, its slow going but he eventually gets there. He doesn't feel right searching the pockets but if one of them has a cellphone maybe he can call his family one last time…to say what, he doesn't know…goodbye, maybe? It occurs to him that this is a trap…that they may have intended for him to find the phone and call his dad and brother to get help but the jokes on them. Oh Sam will call them but it will not be for help…his dad made that painfully clear—Sam's not part of their family anymore…but he can warn them to stay away until they have more backup. It takes several seconds for Sam to punch in Dean's number, his fingers aren't cooperating and his mind's getting a little fuzzy…he waits for the call to connect.

$Dean and John$

"**TELL US WHERE THE NEST IS**" booms John Winchester's voice as his patience is wearing thin with this cocky little bastard of a vampire. "No…come on, pops, is that all ya got?" he laughs out, "You hunters…what hype." The vampire maybe weakened by the dead man's blood in his system but his mouth sure ain't…and Dean can't take it anymore, "This is getting us nowhere…fast. Those fugly mothers have my brother…god knows what they're doing to him right now…last chance **FREAK…WHERE'S THE NEST**" When the vampire just laughs harder, Dean raises his machete and without warning lopes off his head with blood spattering everywhere. Dean's visibly shaking with anger and John wipes the blood from his face before he rips into Dean.

"Hold it together, son…we're of no use to Sam if we fall apart. I know you're worried…so am I…I got so much to make up for where your brother is concerned. We will find him. I promise…if it's the last thing that I ever do." But Dean doesn't want platitudes, "Then why did you yell at him at the bar, huh? Why did you push him away all those months ago, dad? Why couldn't you give a damn when we had him with us…tell me…please?" Dean knows he's being hard on his dad right now but he doesn't care—Sammy's his little brother and he's supposed to be looking out for him. It's his job and he loves it. It gives his life purpose and that may be all kinds of screwed up but Dean says…don't knock it til you try it.

John steels himself before he answers just as Dean's cellphone goes off again. Pulling it out of his pocket, Dean stares at the number…he doesn't recognize it. "Answer it son" orders John. Dean accepts the call and puts his phone to his ear, "Hello"

Tbc

_Reviews are a ray of golden sunshine and I need all the sunshine I can get…_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great! I'm glad you're enjoying the story—it's very hard to write John Winchester (we just simply don't know that much about him). Last night's episode was great! Knew there was something wrong with Metatron. I'm so glad that Dean got back to Sam in time to stop him and the emotional healing that took place between them had me in tears and calling my little brother at the end of the show—to which he razzed me unmercifully. Glad they got some of the emotional stuff taken care of. The last scene was nicely shot with the angels falling from the heavens, wonder if they still have their grace? Lucifer did. So Castiel's now graceless—guess we know what they'll be doing next season._

_Ok…ok, now on with the blood sucking fiends and our boys (still owned by Kripke & Co.—I just bring them out to play)…_

There is silence and Dean's about to end the call when he hears it—it's faint… "Dean." Dean's quick to respond, "Sam…Sam where are you?" It's just so faint, Dean can barely hear him, "Sammy, talk to me…are you hurt?" John looks at Dean anxiously, "What's he saying?" Dean glares at him and uses his free hand to shush him.

Sam, feeling like road kill tries to get his thoughts together. His head feels like it's stuffed with cotton and his breathing has gotten more labored just in the last hour and Sam slowly becomes aware of 'wetness' on his shirt, dripping down his arms too. It smells coppery—it's blood—his blood. "Oh god, he did it….can't believe…Dean…I'm in trouble." Dean can already tell Sam's having trouble breathing; he just needs to keep him calm and get him to tell him where he is.

"Tell me where you are Sammy" orders Dean. "Can't…it's a…it's a trap…you can't come…Dean, please…you can't come" pleads Sam and Dean can imagine his hang dog expression out in full force. Sam, knowing it's useless with Dean, changes tactics "Dad?" John, whose mind is picturing all kinds of scenarios, snaps his head up at the mention of his name "Sam." "You gotta…gotta…keep him away…mmm, you can't come here. You can't risk…only son…on…screw up…ah, like me. Remember what you told me…the needs…needs of the….uh, many outweigh needs…of the few" they listen as Sam draws in a shaky breath and goes quiet.

If looks could kill, Dean would've just committed patricide. John feels something inside of himself break at his youngest son's words…_does Sam really feel that way…sure the only time the kid listens to me and that's what he takes away from it…maybe…maybe I should've left our boys out of this fight, Mary, gave 'em a chance at normal…my god, what have I done to our baby, Mary?_ John's mind is reeling when he steps back into the fray, "Sam, you tell us where you are. **Right. Now!**" he orders, shouting at the end and startling Dean with his outburst, "I also said we never leave a man behind, boy!" John is exasperated; his youngest always knows what buttons to push to make him see red. Dean scowls at him.

Sam is gearing up for the tearful goodbye that he called for in the first place, when he hears his big brother's voice "Sammy, don't you say goodbye. You're not going anywhere because I won't allow it…you hearing me, little brother? You are not **expendable! Dad has two sons, don't care what he said, you're my little brother and I'm coming to get you—you hear me? I WON'T LEAVE YOU THERE!**" Sam feels a sudden burst of warmth come over him from Dean's words even though his body is growing colder by the minute. His breathing is ragged now, "Jerk." Dean smirks when he hears that even through his fear at his little brother's drastic change in breathing and his reply is automatic, "Bitch."

Suddenly, it doesn't matter what his dad thinks—Dean's not mad at him anymore, he's his big brother again. But Sam's happy thought is short lived, "I'm bleeding Dean…he said something about death…thousand sticks…slow way to die. I don't think there'll be…anything to save and they're still here…hiding, waiting…for you and dad. I'm so…tired" utters Sam as he sinks closer to the floor.

"Sammy, turn on the phone's GPS so I can track you. Put it on silent and stash it somewhere they can't find it and hold on for me, little brother—you hearing me, Sam?" the desperation in Dean's voice is clear. "Yeah, Dean…I hear you" answers Sam weakly. The line goes quiet as it disconnects and Dean just hopes that nothing else goes wrong, like the phone losing charge or the vampires moving it again before they find Sam because his little brother's life depends on it.

Dean powers up the laptop and starts the arduous task of tracking the GPS signal again. "I've got the signal, dad!" exclaims Dean and he hopes that his 'baby' is up to the task of getting to his brother, ASAP. John's knuckles go white around the steering wheel and he sets his jaw in grim determination, pushing heavily on the gas pedal. They have to make it to Sam before something irreparable happens—John's under no delusions, if he loses Sam…he'll lose Dean, too.

As they near the coordinates of the phone, John pulls the Impala over behind a copse of trees. They'll go the rest of the way on foot. John opens the trunk and they gear up—machetes, dead man's blood, and crossbows. Dean grabs the first aid kit and secures it in the duffle he's carrying. They move out silently—no sounds, considering their height and bulk, a feat unto itself…one hoping for absolution, one for redemption.

Tbc

_Review. Sorry this chapter is so short but it was needed to get us to the point in the story where they find Sam. There is much angst and h/c to come. Can John square things with Sammy or not? What will happen that causes Dean and Sam not to speak to each other for two whole years? Keep reading and find out._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Your reviews and comments are great! I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Here we go with chapter 7…_

Sam's slipping in and out of consciousness, when he's awake he's confused. To be in that state of being is extremely dangerous to someone's health, you never know what that person might do and in Sam's case—being raised by hunters—gives one even more cause for worry. Sam's addled mind can't remember where he is and what condition his body is in so he pulls himself up with great effort wondering why that task is so difficult to complete.

_Where is his family…he remembers talking to Dean…dad_; vaguely, the past few days start to emerge from the fog he's in. Sam knows he's supposed to be out of this life and the irony is not lost on him that he now finds himself right back in 'it' and he's about to die because of 'it'—no, it makes perfect sense to him; he used to worry about his dad and Dean dying like this and wishing he could do something to stop it—it really is quite ironic. Sam shuffles, staggering towards the door leading to the outside of the barn. Sam doesn't know where he finds the strength to get there but he does, he's just about to try the door when it's pushed into him causing Sam to lose his footing and cry out in pain.

The lead vampire has something akin to shock on his face as he takes in the sheer determination of his young captive, who should now be a dying heap on the floor instead of what he's found. "Where do you think you are going, boy?" he asks. Sam's reply is a simple one, "Away from you" and he manages to deliver it with as much malice in his voice as he's capable of.

This causes the vampire to smirk; maybe there's more to this young man than he first thought—his family should be proud…_the child is dying and yet he still tries to fight…to save his family from suffering his fate._ "Can't let you leave, young one" he states as he brings Sam up from the floor, looking into the boy's eyes "Not when these thorns are about to be removed from my side." A look of fear shoots through Sam's eyes and the vampire sees it, "That's right, your family is here, things are about to get very interesting. I don't want you to miss a thing. Take him!" he gloats, then releases Sam into the steel grip of his two flunkies. "No!" shouts Sam as he's dragged forcible back into the deep recesses of the barn.

John and Dean have been silently getting closer to the old barn on the property when they hear Sam's anguished cry of "No!" They aren't aware that the vamps have already noticed their approach—there is no stealth when dealing with vampires unless you can mask your scent (something they haven't learned yet but will), a horrified look passes between them and no sooner are they on the move again when the rest of the nest springs into action.

Both men spread out and raise their machetes—this fight has to end quickly, Sam's life depends on it. The three female vampires surround the two men, snarling and baring their teeth, advancing on them. Dean moves with a lethal grace as he kills one of them, quickly and efficiently. John makes a swing for the one closest to him and misses, allowing her to gain the upper hand and soon she has him right where she wants him or so she thinks.

John Winchester didn't earn his reputation for nothing—she goes down and she goes down hard and she doesn't get up again. John smirks as he wipes off the machete on the thing's clothes. The only female left is the alpha's mate and she screams out her anger, "You won't save him. He will die and his death is on your heads! My mate will kill you all!" She lunges at them with pure hatred and then, she's down too.

Dean doesn't waste any time, he knows the rest of those things are with Sammy, not waiting for his dad…Dean charges through the barn door. John's order of "Dean wait" going unheeded—he knows when it comes to Sam all bets are off where Dean's concerned. Dean becomes a bull in a china shop—you don't want to come between him and his little brother (could be a lethal mistake on your part and quite possibly your last). John growls out his frustration and hustles to keep up with his son.

The sight that greets Dean as he enters the barn stops him cold; Sam stands between two vampires it seems the fuglies are the only thing holding his brother up, "Let him go" the steel in his voice sharp enough to cut. John, slipping in behind Dean, is immediately aware of the third vampire in the room…_must be the alpha_ he thinks. "Let my boy go…let my son go now!" John's voice is just as steely as Dean's "Your fight is with us…not with him" he demands. The lead vamp steps out of the shadows too close to Dean and judging by the look on his oldest boy's face, Dean had not noticed him—Dean's vision tunneling when it comes to Sam almost dangerously so.

"Let it end then!" the alpha snarls and Sam crumples to the ground without a sound when the two others move to flank their leader. John makes the first kill without too much problem but Dean's struggling in his fight and he stumbles, falling on all fours and losing his machete. John's shout is too late and the alpha jumps on Dean going for the kill. Dean goes down to the ground with an "oomph" from the added weight and braces himself for death…_I'm sorry, Sammy_ running through his mind.

A gut wrenching "**NO**" comes out of nowhere and all of a sudden the weight on Dean is gone, he scrambles to get to his feet. Regaining his bearings, he spies Sam on his knees hunched over the newly decapitated vampire with his arm still outstretched from the swing he had taken looking very much like a Samurai. "Sammy" he whispers in awe. John takes advantage of the distraction and quickly dispatches the last vampire.

Sam's oblivious to everything around him as he falls to the side, unconsciousness claiming him yet again. Dean is at his brother's side in an instant. Dean rattles off Sam's injuries to his dad as he checks him over ghosting his hands over Sam's form; he finds broken and cracked ribs, a wrenched shoulder, a goose egg on the back of his head (concussion), nasty bruises on his face, and one eye swelled shut. Sam's blood is seeping out of little cuts all over his torso and arms…_**how in the hell has Sam remained vertical…let alone managed to save my ass—when I'm supposed to be the one doing the rescuing**_…Dean wonders in shock and awe and then becomes aware that he said that out loud.

The cuts on Sam worry John. There are too many to stop the bleeding and he doesn't know how much blood Sam's lost—the kid looks like he was in an iron maiden. Sam's lack of consciousness is worrisome too. "Dean, we need to get Sam to a hospital now. Help me lift him and we'll get him to the car. I'll come back and take care of this once we know Sam's alright. Come on, son" intones John with almost a gentleness to his voice (secretly, he's pretty impressed with his youngest, too).

Dean nods his assent and moves to pull Sam's upper back against his chest trying not to jostle him too much while John takes Sam's legs in his arms. Getting to the Impala is slow going but they manage it, Dean sliding in the back to cradle Sam's head on his lap, whispering to him to hang on. Now they race against time to get their precious cargo to the hospital before he bleeds out…

Tbc

_Reviews are welcome. Next chapter tempers are gonna flare—Winchesters and hospitals don't mix. _


	8. Chapter 8

John peers into the backseat via the rearview mirror and his heart thuds loudly in his chest at the scene before him; Dean stroking Sam's bangs, a solitary tear track down his cheek as emotions war on the face of his oldest child. "How's he doing, Dean?" his voice sounding strange to his own ears. "Drive faster, dad" Dean pleads without missing a beat, "Please…drive faster."

Sam kinda likes where he is right now. It's calm…peaceful…what's the word he's looking for? Tranquil…yeah that's the word. No doubts…no worries…no nothing, maybe he can buy some real estate here…that would be nice. He feels a breeze—soft, warm—on his face and it smells faintly of flowers…it's INCREDIBLE! He doesn't think he will ever want to leave…he has to tell Dean about this place…surely, Dean would like it too. That's the only bad thing Sam can see with the place—Dean's not here. His consciousness just drifts along…slowly, like a leaf on a pond…in a warm, fuzzy cocoon.

Sam looks so peaceful to Dean but Dean knows he's anything but peaceful. Dean's insides churn…his thoughts are going a mile a minute. He feels like he's falling into an abyss…with no bottom in sight and no one to stop his fall. The thought of Sam protecting Dean with the last of his strength is gut wrenching to the older brother…who is supposed to be the protector…the one watching his little brother's back and the pain that Dean hasn't done that for the last nine months (or if you want to get technical about it—the last few years) hits him like a ton of bricks. Dean's breathe punches out of him and along with it a sob escapes.

The sound fills the silence inside the Impala and John pushes on the gas just that much harder. Within minutes, the hospital sign comes into view and John skids to a stop right at the Emergency entrance, attracting the attention of the security guard posted outside. John bolts from the car, shouting "Help my son…help my son. He's…he's…" he doesn't need to finish as the Impala is swarmed with medical personnel. Dean doesn't want to relinquish his hold on Sam and John fights to get Dean to let go, "Son, let them do their job…ya gotta let go Dean. Only they can help Sammy now" with that—all the fight drains out Dean and he releases his grip.

The sight of Sam on a gurney being whisked away from them causes Dean's knees to buckle and if it wasn't for John he would have hit the floor. John pushes him into a chair and when he lifts his head to him, his oldest' pain filled gaze is enough to almost do the father in…almost. No, it's been years since John Winchester has allowed himself the luxury of emotion—unless it was anger. Anger is his best friend and they're on good terms.

$Dean and John$

A nurse with a clip board appears and calls out, "Family of Sam White" and John turns to her, "That'd be us, ma'am" as he takes the to be filled out paper work from her. Before she leaves, she spies Dean sitting forlornly behind John and adds—hoping to get the good looking guy to notice her, "I hope everything turns out ok for your brother." Dean looks up at this and scowls at the nerve of some people but before the lit fuse can reach the powder keg that is his son at the moment, John intervenes "You should leave…while you still can, young lady" at this and Dean's angry look she makes a hasty retreat.

John fills out the paper work with half-truths and all-out lies. He takes some comfort in the fact that they no longer have to worry about CPS…no, now it's just fake insurance. He leaves the papers at the desk and is over joyed to find that the younger woman has now been replaced by a much more matriarchal one. "Is there any news on my son yet" he asks and after a few clicks; she gives him a look of sympathy, "Not yet, Mr. White…sorry" with that John returns to his seat with Dean.

Waiting is the hardest part of dealing with a hospital. The food and the coffee are the second hardest and John tries his best to get Dean to partake of at least one of them. Dean shakes his head no and John resigns himself to trying to choke down his cup of coffee (Juan Valdez would roll over in his grave). He can only imagine what's going on in Dean's mind—Dean tends to blame himself for things and John doesn't want his son taking on the blame for this…no, that honor belongs solely to him.

^Sam^

"God son…what happened to you" the surgeon questions in awe. "He went a round with a mountain lion and a ravine—according to the father" the emergency room doctor answers. Looking at the x-rays, the surgeon turns to look at the injured young man again, "How are you even still breathing? We need to take him up stairs now, Dallas! Get the form signed" and with that they're unlocking the brakes on Sam's gurney, pushing him through the double doors leaving the emergency room.

$Dean and John$

Dean registers movement out of the corner of his eye and in a split second he's on his feet, "Sam…Sammy" he's running to catch up to his little brother…"Wait!" The surgeon turns mid-stride to the young man, "Son, we can't wait. Your brother needs surgery now! Another doctor is going to come out and talk to you…explain things. Move, people now!" then they're rushing into the elevator with Sam, leaving Dean standing shell shocked in the empty corridor. Dean feels John's hand on his shoulder and doesn't want to need the comfort it brings. Another doctor approaches them, "Mr. White? I need your signature on the ok to do surgery papers and I will answer any of your questions about your son's condition. We can step into this office for some privacy." John and Dean follow him in.

Tbc

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing and following this story. I tell ya, I can't wait to see what happens next either…that's right; it's a mystery to me too. Grins evilly. _


	9. Chapter 9

Raised voices could be heard coming from the small office that Doctor Dallas had taken the family of Sam White into to discuss Sam's injuries. "Mr. White, explain to me again what you said happened to Sam" Dallas asked with something close to accusation in his voice. "I already told you what happened" John's voice boomed through-out the room, while Dean watched the train wreck that was about to happen. "Well, try again…**Mr. White**…Sam's wound tracks weren't consistent with what you said happened to him…they were too clean—like a knife was used" smug with his disclosure, Dallas continued "I may have been born at night but it wasn't last night."

John Winchester sank back into his chair, all the fight having gone right out of him at the doctor's implied accusation. Dean struggled to keep his composure, "Alright, we lied…Sam was abducted and he was tortured…after we paid the kidnappers they left Sam for dead but we found him first. We couldn't say anything because they said if we involved the cops that they would come back and finish what they started" blurted Dean not having to fake the tears that fell from his eyes—now if the doc would just believe it.

Dallas seemed to mull over this new information and come to the same conclusion as his eyes shown with compassion for this small family and what they had endured…making Sam's refusal to die even that more poignant. He hoped things were going well in the operating room for the young man, with the form signed he led John and Dean to the waiting room outside of surgery. He bade them "well wishes" and returned to his emergency room domain.

John and Dean once again took up their vigil of waiting and hating every minute of it. "What if…" John starts but Dean interrupts him "Sam can't die, dad…I'll beat his ass…he knows he can't go anywhere that I can't follow…just NO!" Dean puts his head in his hands, he feels a migraine coming on and John lets his head hit the wall behind him with a thud and a sigh of bone deep weariness.

Meanwhile in the O.R…

The surgeon has repaired Sam's broken ribs and sewed up over a hundred knife wounds (yeah, he noticed) before the young man's heart finally gave out on him. "Come on, kid…don't do this to me" the surgeon speaks as he shocks the patient on the table in front of him, "You've made it this far…don't give up now" he urges. "We have sinus rhythm" one of the tech's inform him and he orders another one to push the blood into the young man before him; they have already given him two pints…_what this kid must have gone through, Jesus!_

The double doors open and before they even see him, John and Dean are on their feet, twin questioning looks on their faces. "Surgery went well…he's in recovery right now…the nurse will come to get you when we move him to ICU" the surgeon answers and is about to walk away when John stops him, "Thank you for taking care of my son." The doctor smiles before he heads back through the double doors.

Sam is aware of pain and it is excruciating, his head feels like it is gonna explode and suddenly, his paradise isn't so much paradise anymore. His thoughts are finally getting cohesive and he remembers the vampires…his dad…his brother…DEAN! Where is DEAN…did I save him…thinks Sam. He comes to, in recovery, and is agitated when he doesn't know where he is and doesn't see his family—so much so, that they have to sedate him.

Sam's moved into ICU before he comes to again and is greeted by a pair of worried green eyes too close to his face, since he can open only one eye, he offers up a weak "Dude, PDA much" and that earns him a grin from his big brother. "Damn Sammy, you had me worried, little brother" Dean croaks out past the lump in his throat. Dean takes Sam's hand being careful of his IV and gives it a little squeeze letting Sam know just how close they came to losing him.

John, for his part, stands back against the wall in the room giving his sons time to reconnect…not knowing that his distance is coming off like indifference to Sam. "Dad" Sam sounds like he's five again and John doesn't know what to say so he does what he always does when he's faced with an uncomfortable situation—he runs.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee…I'll be back" John states as he slips from the room. Sam, suddenly, finds the bed sheet interesting and he licks his lip and gently shakes his head, "Guess he's all kinds of disappointed right now…at least he's here…right…I mean that's something."

"Sam, don't do that. I think dad regrets what he said to you…he's trying" implores Dean. John stands outside the door listening to his sons (yeah, it's a dick move and he's been using it for years to gather Intel on his sons) he's got his work cut out for him where Sam's concerned. He just hopes that they can mend their fences.

Trying to shift the attention from the elephant in the room, Sam says "I'm tired, Dean…my head hurts" Dean takes the hint, "Get some sleep, Sammy. I'll be here when you wake up." Once Dean knows Sam's out, he goes to the door and opens it, "Hear what you wanted?" he asks and glares at his dad, "You could have said something to him. It wouldn't have killed you. You say you want to make things right…then why aren't you"

"Don't start, Dean" he gruffs out and finally goes for his cup of coffee, leaving Dean fuming in the hallway. Dean wants his family back together—even if Sam's at college, he didn't leave the family…the family left him and it's all crystal clear to Dean at this moment. If Dean had a club, he'd beat his dad with it…

Tbc

_Review…let me know how I'm doing. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, faved, and followed. More angst to follow._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: You guys are awesome—thanks for your reviews they mean a lot to me and you guys are right—this story does put John in a bad light. It's not that I'm trying to do it—his character just makes it come across that way and I, truly, do believe that this is the way he acted and I believe that at times their altercations would become physical—though I don't think John saw it as abuse, but abuse comes in many forms and while he maybe didn't get physical he sure as heck got mental with it. Ok, I'm through ranting now and Dean appreciates every club that was left for him. _

_Without further ado, on with our story…_

While John sits in the hospital's cafeteria, he goes over what just happened upstairs, why the hell didn't he talk to Sam when he had the chance? Now, Dean's upstairs angry with him on top of everything else. Sometimes John's damned if he does and damned if he doesn't. John lets himself think about 'his secrets' the ones he will take to his grave. His boys just wouldn't understand and that's why he keeps them on a 'need to know' basis. If they don't need to know—they don't; what they don't know can't hurt them (or him).

Dean's sitting in the chair at Sam's bedside, despite being bone weary, wanting to be there when Sam wakes up again. "Sammy, I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me and I'm not just talking about with the vampires…you know what I'm talking about. God you…you saved my life Sammy…you…I…" emotions well up in Dean and he stops himself from the chick flick moment of the century just as Sam opens his eyes, turning to look at his brother, "Right back at ya, Dean."

"You were awake, bitch?" smirks Dean. "Yeah, jerk" smiles Sam, "You learn a lot when you play possum. I've been doing it for years." Dean's smirk turns into a genuine smile that Sam's sure he's the only one who gets to see. "Where's dad?" at Sam's question, Dean's smile leaves his face, "Not here" he answers. At the dejected look on Sam's face, along with all his bruises and the swollen eye that his little brother shouldn't have, Dean feels anger start to build up inside him but before he can go on a rant…Sam starts to convulse. The room erupts into chaos as medical personnel charge in and take control; Dean gets pushed to the side. He's watching in abject horror as Sam suddenly goes still, he catches bits and pieces of the conversation that the doctor is having with the nurses in the room.

The doctor turns to face him with a grim look on his face and Dean wants to be anywhere but here to hear what the doctor is going to say to him—where is his dad…why isn't he here…he should be here…Sam's his son! It seems Sam's concussion is a lot worse than the doctor had thought and their going to take him down for an MRI—they'll know more after and they take Sam from the room. Now Dean's left alone to wait and to think.

Dean sees red…why is his dad not here…why does his dad always do this…why does he always act like it's so hard to talk to Sam, to deal with Sam…Dean just doesn't understand. Maybe it's because Sam's like mom, not in looks but maybe in actions and dad's not able to deal with it and Dean really needs to stop taking up for his dad. Maybe dad's best isn't good enough anymore—Dean sees his flaws now, he's not a superhero he's just human and he makes mistakes. Dad's gonna fix this mistake—he's gonna get his family back together—Dean's gonna make sure.

John's been gone for a couple of hours when he decides to show back up. Opening the door to Sam's room, John's surprised to find Dean alone "Where's Sam?" he asks. Dean is startled from his thoughts by the sound of his dad's voice, "What do you care?" and if Dean's sounds like a petulant nine year old…sue him. John's sure he deserved that but he's worried about Sam and in no mood for Dean's hissy fit, "Tell me what happened Dean and watch your tone, boy." Dean's mouth opens in apparent snark mode but then he clinches it shut (discretion is the better part of valor) "They took him for an MRI after he had convulsions and you weren't **here** for any of it" he states not pulling any punches—let his dad deal with the implications of that. "Where were you?" he quickly adds.

"I went back to the barn and burned the bodies, cleaned up any evidence that we had been there and came back here" John answers, like it was normal operating procedure (in his book, it probably is) and Dean goes ballistic, "You mean, you went back there and did that while Sam was here…thinking you were disappointed in him…he was hurting, dad and when he woke up again and you still weren't here…you, sonofabitch!" he growls as he advances on John and now has him pinned against the wall with his arm across his throat. John baffled by Dean's outburst, pushes his oldest son off him, "It had to be done, Dean."

"But it didn't have to be done now, dad! You just don't get it, do you? I have always taken up for you where Sam's concerned and that's on me but this…this is on you…maybe Sammy's right…when are we gonna come before the hunt with you, dad?" as Dean ends, he sinks back into the chair he had been sitting in when John arrived. He puts his head in his hands as his emotions get the better of him and Dean Winchester, hater of all things chick flick, cries.

John Winchester stands in stunned silence…

Tbc

_A/N: review, my pretties. Sam's not quite out of the woods yet and how is John gonna answer Dean—what's he got to say for himself? John's secrets suck…I mean, Adam? How do you hide a whole other family? Makes John a hypocrite don't it…what made Adam so special that he got to be out of the hunting life? Ok…ok, I'm calm now—tirade over._


	11. Chapter 11

Before John can muster up the words to say to Dean—something to put his boy's mind at ease, the nurses' return with Sam. Dean rises from his chair, "Sammy, how are you…you feeling ok now?" Sam mumbles a response and one of the nurses answers for him, "He'll be a little out of it for a while. We gave him something for the convulsions and I'm setting up the IV to administer morphine in intervals but you can push this button if he needs it before the allotted time for pain." Another one says that the doctor will be in shortly to talk to them and soon it's only the three of them in the room again.

Dean takes up his previous position, at Sam's side, and reaches out to brush the bangs out of Sam's eyes (his brother—the hippie). John, still feeling uncomfortable from Dean's meltdown, takes the other chair in the room. Neither of them speaks nor do they look at each other. Dean because of embarrassment John because of cowardice, a muffled sound from the bed brings them both out of their stupor. Dean is on his feet in a second, leaning over his brother to be in his line of sight, "Sammy…you ok?"

"D…you ok? M'sorry" that's his little brother, always thinking of others before himself and the one time that he thought of himself first—_we_ _turned_ _our_ _backs_ _on_ _him_, _please_ _let_ _me_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _make_ _this_ _right_ thinks Dean. "Dad still here?" and doesn't that feel like a kick to the gut, "Yes Sam…I'm here" John answers and stands up to be seen by Sammy. "Son, what you did back there…" starts John to be interrupted by the doctor entering the room, "Gentlemen. Ah, good…my patient is awake" he states in a friendly manner. "Let me just put everyone at ease, first. Sam's fine…what happened earlier was just a result of the blood loss and the surgery wreaking havoc on an already impressive concussion. Son, you don't do anything half way…do you?" the doctor ends with a smile on his face. "No, he doesn't" adds Dean with a smirk of his own.

John wants clarification, "So…you're saying that Sam's ok?" "Well…what I'm saying is that as far as his head goes everything will be fine. Your son has gone through something very traumatic and recovery will take time, Mr. White. Do you have any more questions?" with a shake of John's head, the doctor leaves the room.

John's cellphone picks that time to ring and John looks at the caller id with a "Don't start Dean" he leaves the room to take the call. "Well…guess that's that…some family reunion…huh" Sam says weakly from the bed. "No Sammy, it's just a phone call…dad will be back" and Dean really does need to stop doing that (let dad take up for himself—for a change). "Sam…so, you really like college, huh…it looks good on you, little brother. What you did back there…Sammy, there are no words" Dean chokes out. "Jerk" says Sam with a relaxed grin on his face and Dean's quickly added, "Bitch" with an answering smile of his own closing the distance (9 months' worth) between the two brothers. Sometimes with Sam and Dean there are no need for words or actions…they just know what each other means and this is one of those times.

When John re-enters the room, he can instantly feel the difference—the bond between his sons almost pulsing…_does this mean that Sam's coming back with them…oh please, let it be_ he thinks. John clears his throat to let his presence be known because his sons are in their own little world of which he has never been a member (and that's his own fault), "Boys, I've got a lead on the demon and I have to check it out. When they release Sam, you two head for Blue Earth and I'll meet up with you there" he orders.

Both boys look at him in shock, Dean because his dad has yet to say more than two words to Sam and Sam because his dad just assumes that he will fall back in line to become his grunt again. Needless to say, they are both livid. Dean gives Sam a _get in line_ look and starts in on his dad immediately.

"What the hell, dad…you have hardly spoken to Sam and now you're leaving? Did it escape your attention that Sammy almost died back there? I don't know exactly why Sam left for college but do you think that that right there might be cause number one! He was almost killed and this is the level of concern you show! He's my brother and you're hurting him…protecting Sammy is my job, so leave…**GET OUT!**" rants Dean. Sam, quickly sensing the explosion that was about to come from their dad, tries to take the attention off Dean.

"Dean, let it go…just let it go…it's not worth it. Don't fight on my account. I knew when I walked out that door that ties were gonna be cut, just please don't argue with dad because of me. Don't look at me like that…I know my ties with you were never in question…**now**…I know it now…maybe not so much then but I do know it now. I have nothing to say to you, dad. I'm not your soldier boy anymore and I bet your mad enough…right now, to spit nails." John's face couldn't get any redder in anger and he growls out, "What are you trying to say, Sam?"

Sam knows it's now or never when he continues, "I'm right, aren't I…better watch it, dad…your face might freeze that way! I got out and I'm going back to college! Truth hurts, doesn't it? This was not my mess…my mistake…my screw up; no…this was yours and yours alone. I stumbled into your mess…wrong place, wrong time. This is not how I envisioned our reunion going but me in a hospital bed…seems about par for the course. I wish…I just wish…" all the anger washes out of Sam and he just stops talking as his body makes it known why he's in the bed again. Sam grimaces in pain and Dean pushes the morphine button on his IV.

John's been diffused and put in a state of shock by what Sam said but before he can respond, Dean starts up again, "Leave it to you, Sam…I finally get a clue and you tell me not to stand up for you, bitch…shut up, Sammy. But he's right, dad and you know it…I know it! Maybe I don't want Sam being shot at and chased every other day…maybe I want the little bitch right where I can see him…maybe…just maybe, what I want doesn't matter, right now but what's best for Sammy does! I'm sorry dad, but you wired me that way…you can't ask me to go against it now. Sammy, I'm sorry that I didn't understand nine months ago when you told us you were leaving…I was selfish and I wanted what I wanted…it didn't occur to me at the time what you wanted…forgive me, bro?"

Sam looks at Dean through his curtain of bangs (hearts everywhere—I love them when they're like this) and quietly replies, "There's nothing to forgive." John's just about to open his mouth when an orderly comes in with Sam's supper tray, "For your dining pleasure, this evening we have soup and I think juice…strictly liquid, dude…sorry" and then he is gone. Dean moves to help Sam eat—insuring that he will eat by uncovering the soup and putting a bendy straw into the juice gracing Sam with the big brother stink eye which means _Get to it or else_. Dean turns a glare on John, waiting for him to speak but instead of what John wants to say, "I'm going for coffee" comes out in a grumble and he leaves the room yet again.

Tbc

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming. Does anyone else think that John is a coward when it comes to dealing with his sons? I mean he never dealt with them—he just issued orders and expected them to follow them. When did he stop treating them like sons? Remember in dark side of the moon when Dean said that John had left the family for a few weeks after Sam was born and we heard Mary on the phone telling him that he had two sons that needed him—he never said why John left. Makes you wonder doesn't it? That would make a great story…hint, hint! _

_Maybe one or two more chapters to come…what will John do? What happens to keep Dean and Sam from staying in contact for two years?_


	12. Chapter 12

While John sits in the cafeteria and drinks his coffee, he mulls over what his sons' have said to him. He did just assume that Sam was coming back with them and John knows what 'assuming' anything does—it makes an ass out of you and me (no joke, he was told that by a commanding officer once when he was in Vietnam). He knows what he should do, go upstairs and tell his sons that he heard them loud and clear and that he understands where they're coming from and that they're right but he won't and he knows it—he's pretty sure they know it, too. John always feels like he's being played by something or someone from _don't raise your sons in this life_ to _you're being too soft on those boys, they need to be able to protect themselves, you know what's out there_. Ever since Mary died, John's life has been a constant 'sink or swim' scenario and by association—his sons' lives, too. Most people say that when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade but not John Winchester—he shoots the lemons!

He read between the lines in Dean's little rant from upstairs, he knows that Dean feels that Sam's safer at school and just this once, John agrees with him. They're just gonna have to make it look like it was all Sammy's idea—the same way John did nine months ago when he let his bright, selfless, stubborn to a fault son walk out that door. How can pain and pride co-exist in the same instance? You see, John knew about Stanford way before Sam ever said anything—honestly, you think a mother hen like Dean, didn't know everything that was going on with the kid all the time? Dean just didn't expect for John to push Sam away, no he didn't see that one coming that was all John. With mind made up, John heads back upstairs to Sam's room.

Entering the room like a thunderstorm, John speaks before anyone can interrupt him. "Sam, you're coming back with us! You've proven that you can't take care of yourself and I will not lose another member of this family! Once you are released, you will head to Blue Earth with your brother and that is an order!" John holds his breath, waiting for Sam to take the bait and run with it—_come on, son; let that Winchester stubbornness rear its ugly head._ Judging from the shocked look on his oldest son's face, that is not what Dean was expecting—good, gotta keep him on his toes!

Sam's eyes go wide and that's saying something—what with the way one of them is almost swollen shut—his voice is almost quiet (the way to know how angry the boys are is to listen to their voices, Sam's goes quiet and Dean's so loud that rafters shake). "Don't you mean platoon, dad cause no one could ever…accuse us of being a fa…family" hisses Sam. Dean can't believe this is happening again. "You will do what I say, boy! I am your father—"John bellows as Sam interrupts "NO YOU'RE NOT…you don't know how to be…maybe before the fire you did…but not since." From the look on Sam's face that slipped out unbidden and John reels as if he'd been slapped—the truth hurts and they all know it. Dean's "Now wait just a minute" goes unheard as John heads for the door.

"Dad…M'sorry…please—"Sam's uttered, instantly deflated at his choice of words, "wait" falls on both brothers—silent as the grave. Dean's on his feet within seconds, shaking his head at Sam as he leaves the room going after their father. Sam, left alone, feels terrible. That is not what he meant to say and out of everything he could have said that's what decides to come out—_way to go, Sam. Gotta get up and go find them._ Sam has pushed himself up to a sitting position at the side of the bed and if the pain and the spinning room would cooperate with him—he'd be on his feet by now. A shout of "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" startles him. He'd know that voice anywhere—it's Dean.

"Going to find you guys" comes Sam's meek reply. "Well, you didn't get very far" comes Dean's sarcastic observation. "Yeah, well…it's the room's fault. It won't stop…moving" at this revelation, Dean moves forward and eases Sam back down onto the bed mumbling something about "stupid little brothers and drama queens". "Dad's gone…isn't he?" ventures Sam. "Your little sworay into the land of sitting wasn't a good idea, Sammy" classic Dean deflection as he presses Sam's IV button, releasing a dose of morphine. "What do you think?" he adds and "You were way out of line, Sam."

"I don't know why I…Dean…m'sorry" Sam says as the morphine starts to take effect, "…guess I'd better…call Bra—dy…come…me up" slurring the rest of his sentence but Dean's fluent in Sam speak and knows what he meant. Dean's angry that Sam seems to think that Dean's going to leave him here—while he's hurt, mind you—to follow after their dad; sometimes it's like Sam doesn't know him at all. Yes, Dean follows orders. He learned that lesson the hard way when he almost cost Sam his life with that Shtriga in Fort Wayne but he does not blindly follow their dad—_how dare Sam think that but I guess I can see how it might look that way_.

When Sam next wakes up, it is very clear that he is surprised to see Dean still there. At this, Dean rolls his eyes "Idiot. Like I'm gonna leave you…laying in a hospital bed you shouldn't even be in…by yourself. And they call you the smart one…glad you think so much of me, bro" snarks Dean. "But I thought" starts Sam. "Yeah, I know what you thought. Shut up, Sam." "Dean, M'sorry…" Sam starts again. "What part of shut up Sam did you not get? You don't have to call your buddy either—I'll give you ride back to school when you're released…I know, I know…dad said to come with me…blah…blah…blah. I am an awesome big brother…no need for applause."

"Dean…I…" interrupted yet again by his big brother, Sam glares at Dean. "No chick flicks, Sammy" to emphasize his point, Dean holds up his hand in the universal sign of stop. To which, Sam holds up his own universal sign causing Dean's smirk to turn into a chuckle.

**TWO LONG WEEKS LATER**

Sam is leaving the hospital today; the Whites' must have great insurance Sam surmises because he can't remember ever staying in a hospital for this long before. These last few days have been bittersweet for Sam, getting to spend time with Dean but knowing that it can't last. And in true Dean fashion, nothing has been said about the incident with dad. Sam's just pulling on his t-shirt when Dean comes bounding into the room, "Ready to get out of here, Sammy?" "Yeah…"comes Sam's forlorn reply and if Dean catches the note of melancholy to it, he lets it slide.

The Impala gleams in the sunlight as Dean helps Sam into the passenger seat, closing the door and rounding the car Dean feels his own sinking emotions knowing that his time with Sam is short. Why can't anything ever be easy for a Winchester? He knows what dad did in that hospital room took guts and the fact that he took the knock that Sam gave him without missing a beat is not lost on him. He doesn't like pulling the wool over Sammy's eyes but sometimes you have to—to get what you really want and that's something that they have always done where Sam is concerned. Just like Dean sending money to Pastor Jim to keep—just in case Sam needs something or dad's "If that boy calls you, tell him that we're safe…even if we ain't" statement to the cleric.

Dean takes his seat behind the wheel and turns the ignition bringing the muscle car to life. Her motor rumbles causing calmness to settle over Sam—a peace that he hasn't known in months returning like an old friend. Dean has turned in his seat so that he's facing Sam, "You okay, little brother?" "Yeah Dean, I think I am" Sam answers, slumping down into the seat to get comfortable. Dean turns his attention back to getting them on the road and takes some solace that even though things change—some things never will (like being in this car with his little brother and nothing but the open road before them).

It's late or early, depending on how you look at it, when they pull up outside of Brady and Sam's apartment building. The car, which had been filled with comfortable banter between the two brothers, becomes tense. Neither one wants to leave but they can't escape the inevitable. "Listen Sam, let's change something from the first time round…calls" starts Dean. "What are you suggesting, Dean…it's a two way street…you could've called me too" says Sam defensively. Dean, getting steamed at Sam's defensiveness counts to ten before answering him, "Promise to answer when I call Sam." Sam's eyes go round but before he can say anything Dean continues, "And I'll promise to not call" the _unless I absolutely have to_ going unsaid. "Okay Dean, I promise" swears Sam.

As Sam exits the car, he says "Guess I'd better go—Dean, listen…be careful out there…and tell dad that..." Dean stops him with his own statement, "Take 'em sleazy, little brother…like I taught ya and I'll see you around, Sammy" his mask falling perfectly into place. The Impala pulls away from the curb and Sam watches until it's out of sight before walking slowly to the building and up the stairs to the apartment.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Brady stumbles out of bed and is surprised to find his young friend in the apartment, "When did you get back, Sam?" "A couple of hours ago" Sam answers. "Want to talk about it?" Brady gingerly asks. "No" is Sam's reply. Brady senses that something major went down with his friend but if he doesn't want to talk about it…Brady's not going to press. Changing the subject, Brady carries on like he always does "So Sam—there's this hot blonde I want to introduce to you…yeah, yeah I know…I talked you up, bro. You so owe me!"

_A/N: so that's the end of this story, sorry it took two weeks to get out this last chapter but I've been sick. I hope you all enjoyed it. I tried to write it like I thought it really would happen, if it did. For those of you, who faved, followed, or reviewed…, thank you._


End file.
